Cristal
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.ONESHOT. Todo era de cristal, sin embargo, ella era distinta. ¿Pudo pensar alguna vez en encontrar también su cristal? {Participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"}


_Hola! Es mi primer reto del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore", que como todos sabééis, es de Juvia, con breve Gruvia :3_

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

Tiene 895 palabras.

* * *

><p>Oh, el bello cristal transparente. De un color azulado, que la mantenía presa, que aparecía incluso en sus peores pesadillas. Ese bello cristal que era igual que todos. ¿Cómo podía Juvia odiar algo tan bonito? Más bonito que la nieve, ese palacio de cristal, o más bien torre, era lo que le hacía odiar ese cristal tan bello; la torre estaba hecha de cristal. ¿Acaso alguien no lo odiaría en ese entonces?<p>

Juvia se había levantado, otra vez, con un aire entristecido. Aquellas rejas eran una prisión, y no se podía librar de ellas. Estaba allí, presa, llorando en silencio. Día sí, y día también. Siempre se deslizaba sobre aquel suelo y se preguntaba la razón de porqué tanta maldad. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal?

¿Acaso querer a alguien como su exnovio era malo? Porque todo fue culpa de él, y de la ciega confianza que mantenía Juvia en él. ¿Por qué?

Tocó con ambas manos el áspero suelo que la mantenía en pie. Era lo único de diferente color que había allí; lo demás era cristal. Cristal, cristal, y más cristal. Lleno de colores azules y turquesas. Ella gritaba, quería que la dejaran libre.

Ella quería escapar, necesitaba huir de aquella realidad en la que era diferente; como aquel suelo de color gris. Era diferente a las paredes o al techo, incluso distinto del color de la cama, y por eso estaba abajo, en lo más hondo. Era un suelo distinto, con un matiz más oscuro, sin toques azulados, ni pinceladas de color turquesa. Por eso cayó hasta lo más bajo del infierno, y lo mismo pasaba con ella. Con Juvia.

Con la mujer de agua que hablaba en tercera persona, y que siempre atraía la lluvia a cualquier lugar que iba.

¿Por qué no podía ser igual a los demás? Librarse de las cadenas que impedían que fuese feliz, porque en esos instantes _no _era feliz. Es más, estaba atrapada en aquella torre hecha de cristal que hizo su exnovio Bora.

Era un mísero videojuego de realidad virtual; ella escogió el poder de ser "maga de agua" y Bora, en cambio, un constructor. Juvia siempre era "alabada" porque tenía más poder que su novio, y él, harto ya, la encerró en aquel palacio.

Por eso pasaron años, meses, siglos, ¿quién sabe? Atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes sin escapatoria. Todo de cristal, y ella, una frágil muñeca que necesitaba ser rescatada de la crueldad. Se tocó el cabello, ¿por qué no podía simplemente destruir la torre? ¿Qué es lo que la retenía allí? No es como si fuera a venir alguien a rescatarla así que, ¿por qué seguía esperando, sentada en ese frío suelo de color gris, a que alguien viniera por ella? ¿Qué esperanzas habían de que la salvaran? Ninguna, porque ella era diferente, y todo el mundo se burlaba de ella.

Oh, ya recuerda porqué no escapar; era antimagia de agua. Sí, era un nivel muy alto el que obtuvo Bora por sus construcciones, y como bien sabían los dos, nadie iba a rescatarla. Así que sólo fue para los magos de agua, en este caso, la maga Juvia. Lo odiaba, detestaba estar ahí. Quería regresar a su casa, pero estaba atrapada en ese videojuego. No, no es que fuera el creador quien la dejó atrapada, sino, como bien sabéis, Bora. Después de eso, intentó desconectarse, pero Bora en la vida real era informático, ¿qué curioso, no? Como venganza, decidió estropear su casco, y le era imposible desconectarse. ¿Matarse? Sí, bueno, eso también era algo imposible. ¿Cómo demonios iba a matarse? No había nada, excepto una ventana.

Una ventana hecha de cristal, sin nada.

Se acercó a la ventana, y miró hacia abajo; no se veía el fondo. Quizás así, pudiera matarse. Había un 50% de probabilidades de que murieses en la vida real, y otro 50% de que no. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Total, no tenía nada que perder.

Respiró hondo y, antes de saltar, alguien la abrazó por la cintura.

Unos brazos cálidos y musculosos que la sostuvieron, impidiendo que cayera al vacío. — Te encontré. — Dijo una voz grave, que le hacía vibrar el cuerpo. El hombre la acerca más contra sí, y se alejan ambos de la ventana. Juvia se gira, y ve a un chico de pelo y ojos negros, con un tatuaje del famoso gremio de Fairy Tail —del juego, por supuesto—, de color azul en su abdomen, y Juvia siente, por primera vez, que está llena.

Ambos se deslizan hasta llegar al suelo grisáceo, y Juvia se permite, una vez más, llorar en esos cálidos y reconfortantes brazos.

* * *

><p>Parpadea varias veces, hasta darse cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama blanda doble, y sí, como en su sueño, estaba aquel hombre que la salvó de un suicidio. Allí estaba Gray-sama. Juvia sonríe, y se apega contra él. Siempre la salvaba de sus recuerdos, de su oscuro pasado, porque sí, aquello no había sido un sueño. Fue un recuerdo oscuro y triste, pero de eso habían pasado ya más de tres años, y no tenía porqué temer.<p>

Porque ahora que entendía cómo es que podía seguir viviendo y respirando, ya no tenía miedo. Gray-sama siempre la salvaría, él fue a rescatarla, ¿no? De aquella prisión que mantenía su vida reducida a ver cristal en todas partes. Aunque ahora, hoy, justo en ese instante, descubrió que él era su igual.

Su bello _cristal. _

* * *

><p><em>WOOOOOOOOOO. Qué raro me ha salido, en serio ,_, xDD Bueno, ¿alguien entendió el final, aparte de mí? Si lo han entendido; felicitaciones, y si no, pues nada, a leer otra vez xDD Haha, bueno la verdad es que reamodoro a Juvia y al Gruvia también, miajajaja. (? Disfruten.<em>

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer!_


End file.
